


My love for you...

by Ice_Rxses



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Daniel is possessive, Don't read if not comfortable ;), First post on here, How do I tag?, M/M, Mentions of Self-Harming, Murder, One Shot, Yandere, mature?, nielwink, only a few deaths, unfortunately no smut here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Rxses/pseuds/Ice_Rxses
Summary: My love for you...I will kill anyone who interferes...I love you, I won't let you go...Call me a monster, I still won't let go...Because you are mine...You always have been...A.K.A   A Nielwink yandere fanfiction because there isn't many... Warning: Contains blood and mentions of self-harm, if you are not comfortable, don't read! :)
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi, Hwang Minhyun/Park Woojin, Kang Daniel/Park Jihoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	My love for you...

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on wattpad on my account, try find it if you can, there's nothing much to say so just sit back, relax, scroll and enjoy..;)

I stare at you from afar, not being able to touch you, talk to you... you are unreachable...

Or so I thought...- Park Jihoon

I will kill anyone who interferes... I love you, I won't let go...Call me a monster, I still won't let go...Because you are mine...

You always have been...- Kang Daniel

~Jihoon's POV~

I'm in school right now.. staring at Daniel from 11 meters away, watching him with girls, flirting with them, it makes my heart broken.. 

How much I wish I could just claim Daniel, he has been my crush for as long as I can remember, his perfect face, toned skin, silky hair. He was intimidating, but that was what made him handsome...

"What are you looking at?" A voice said next to me, waving their fingers infront of my face, "O-oh nothing.." I said startled, turning my head to meet the person's gaze. "Yah, did you listen to anything I just said?" He said. "Um no, sorry Woojin-ah." I admit, "Ugh, let me guess, were you staring at Daniel?" Woojin rolled his eyes.

"It's too obvious, isn't it?" I frown. "Yes, very, you looked like a kid eyeing some sweets." Woojin referred, "I mean, Daniel is eye-candy though.." I nudged Woojin on the arm. "Ugh, just hurry up and confess already, it's not like he is taken yet." Woojin reminded.

Daniel was one of those people that would always flirt, but for some reason he didn't date often, his last lover disappeared mysteriously the day after the two had broken up.

"Yeah..but it still doesn't mean he will date me, he won't date anyone else so what would make me the exception?" I said. "I don't know, maybe he is waiting for you to confess?" Woojin shrugged, not knowing what else to say. "I highly doubt that, but maybe, soon enough I will.." I said, thinking about the outcomes of confessing to him.

"Whatever, just hurry up and take the last bite of your cookie before I eat it and then we start our next lesson." Woojin sighed. No way in hell was I going to let him eat my cookie.

I was excited for the next lesson, I was anticipating it because first of all, Woojin sat next to me.

Sure, he could be annoying at times but he is one of the only best friends I have so I can't do anything about that. Anyways, that's besides the point, the thing that I am anticipating is Daniel, he sits behind me and Woojin.

Daniel sat at the corner of the classroom all the way at the back with a random girl next to him, me and Woojin were on the table infront of his, so he could see anything we were doing. Another one of our friend, Daehwi, sat on the table next to ours, so we could easily talk and of course, Daniel could hear our conversations all the time.

I admit, it was hard to concentrate with him behind me, but I didn't want to confess just yet because it was likely he was just going to reject me anyways. 

The end of break-time came around, Woojin got up and swung his bag over his shoulder, I did the exact same, glancing at Daniel one last time before walking together with Woojin to my most loved lesson.

We arrived at the classroom door and saw Daehwi, fishing his bag for the things we needed in this lesson. We greeted him as he gave me a wink, yes, he also knew about my obsession for Daniel. "I'm praying you don't faint during the lesson." Daehwi said while giggling. "I'll be fine." I shyly smile, thinking about Daniel.

After that, I walk to my seat, unpacking my things as I stare at the door, waiting for Daniel to make an appearance.

After two minutes, the one and only Kang Daniel along with his friends came barging through the door, the teacher gave them a quick death stare before they each walked over to their designated seats.

Daniel was walking towards us because he was sat right behind me, the girl that was sitting next to him seemed to be excited, I mean who wouldn't when Kang Daniel was sitting next to them.

Finally my ultimate crush was sat right behind me, I could feel staring from behind, but there was no way Daniel was looking at me, I thought I was probably just hallucinating. But the feeling was quite intense..

I just felt a random shiver down my spine, which caused Woojin to look at me, I knew exactly what he was going to ask and I just cut him off by saying, "I felt a shiver." I was aware Daniel and that other girl could hear that. "I can guess why you fragile fuck." Woojin rolled his eyes. I was ashamed that Woojin actually had the audacity to say that infront of Daniel and a girl. I replied Woojin by smacking him across the head with my book, showing him that I was pissed he said that. 

"Yah, don't lie, I'm not that sensitive.." I say shyly, great, now Daniel knew I was sensitive. "Alright then flower boy." Woojin teased, I was called that because of my slight femininity. I blushed because Daniel heard all of that. After a couple of few minutes..

I saw a note hit our table, it must have come from Daehwi, we looked over to him and saw him with wide eyes, indicating for us to hurry up and open the note already. I grabbed the note, wanting to read it first before Woojin did, I opened it, it revealed to say, 'um don't freak out but Daniel is like hardcore staring at you Jihoon' I read the words in my head and started blushing crazily at the thought of Daniel staring at me. I gave Woojin the note, he read it and started wheezing, looking at me for my reaction. 

I blushed while hiding my face, I must have looked cute because I could feel Woojin pinching my cheeks, I quickly slapped his hand off my cheeks and yet again felt an intense stare coming from the presence behind us, it was definitely Daniel who was staring, Daehwi just confirmed that for me. I wish he would stare at me for eternity... but we all know that the day of me confessing will never happen, it's just automatically becomes the day of Daniel rejecting me...

I just focus on my work again, attempting to distract myself from the burning stares on my back. Unfortunately, whilst focusing on my work, my pen just had to run out of ink, so I asked Woojin for a spare one, "Woojin-ah, do you have a spare pen?" I asked, "Nope, sorry Hoonie, ask Daehwi." Woojin suggested.

I lean more towards Daehwi's table which was making me lean closer to Woojin, "Daehwi-ah, do you have a spare pen I could borrow?" I ask, praying he had one. "Oops, no sorry Hoonie, I ran out of extras.." Daehwi said as he awkwardly laughed, feeling sorry for me. "Fuck.." I silently curse, but everyone could still hear it. "Don't worry Hoonie." Woojin assured, "Easy for you to say.." I roll my eyes, sighing as I now had nothing to write with.

"Jihoon..." I hear a deep and husky voice call from behind..that could only be one person..

I turned behind and met Daniel's intense gaze, his deep dark eyes piercing through my soul.. He never said anything and just held a pen in his hand, bringing it forward, lifting up one of his eyebrows, asking me with his face if I needed the pen. I tried so hard to not blush and I slowly lifted up my hand closest to the pen, "T-thank y-you.." I stutter as I slowly pull the pen out of his grip. He just smiled at me before I turned back around, trying to process exactly what happened...

He actually talked to me, he knew my name which is a good thing..

I take a look at the pen, Daniel's touch was imprinted onto the pen, I touched the same part of the pen that Daniel had, fantasizing us holding hands..

I got lost in my thoughts but they snapped once the teacher shouted, "Times up!" For the questions. I realized that I didn't actually write anything after receiving the pen and saw Woojin staring at me as if I was a freak, I mean, I am a freak for Daniel I thought in my head. I obviously couldn't say it out loud. The teacher then went on explaining another task for us. I kept on clutching the pen, blushing at the fact that my crush gave me it, It was hard to not scream and freak out there and then, but I had to hold it in... I slightly glance at Woojin and saw him trying so hard not to wheeze again, because that would be so embarrassing..

I wanted to keep the pen as a souvenir from Daniel, but I couldn't and no way am I asking if I can keep it forever and ever because he would think that I'm a creep. On top of that, I genuinely had no idea about his sexuality, I was assuming he was straight but a gut inside of me was telling me that he is bisexual, but I can never trust myself so my gut is probably wrong.

I've only seen Daniel flirt with girls, never have I once seen Daniel flirt with boys which saddens me thinking that he is straight, but another part was glad that he wasn't flirting with any other boy, I want him to flirt with me, but my chances with him are lower than bedrock...

For once, I was actually excited to pick up the pen and start writing, I truly felt blessed, I smile, still thinking about the way Daniel called my name. I was so close to giggling but had to hold it in because otherwise people would definitely take me for a fool, even Woojin would smack my head, but then again I would slap him in return, but that's besides the point. 

I moved my pen, swiftly writing on the paper, as it was as if I was trapped in my own world while writing with the pen..

\------

The end of the lesson came around quickly, unfortunately, I had to give the pen back, I frown. I was putting my books back into my bag and I slowly turned around to Daniel, needing to give his pen back, he was busy putting his books away as well until I spoke, "D-Daniel.." I shyly call out.

He lifted his head up and looked at me holding the pen. "Y-you can take your pen back.." I slowly said. He smiled at me for a second before saying, "Keep it, you need it for other lessons.." I heard him say..

"A-are you sure..?" I asked surprised and unsure. "Of course.." Daniel replied, he suddenly ruffled my hair before walking over to his friends, making his way out of the door. I just stood there shocked, he actually touched my head.. In a daze, I touch my own hair, "Snap out of it." Woojin said rolling his eyes for the second or third time today. I blinked my eyes a few times before responding, "You saw that right..." Woojin just face-palmed, dragging my wrist and telling Daehwi, "He is stunned." 

"Ouch, let go asshole!" I shout. He finally let go of my wrist as I had arrived at my next lesson, Woojin had a different lesson. Maths was a bad but okay lesson, Daniel is in my maths but..

My enemy, Seongwoo, was in here too...

We used to be friends but became enemies when we both found out that we each had a crush on Daniel,we were crazy for him. Worst thing is, Seongwoo became friends with Daniel after we became enemies which sucks.. They sat next to each other at the back, I was sit two tables infront of them by myself. However, the table behind me and infront of Seongwoo and Daniel was empty, so they could easily see me.

I walked into the classroom as soon as I said bye to Woojin, he had already left. I looked inside the classroom and saw Daniel and Seongwoo already standing up, laughing about something as they waited for the teacher to give them permission to sit down. I slowly made my way to my seat trying so hard to not stare at them. The two were close friends which bothered me a lot because Seongwoo was someone I really wanted to avoid, and because he is friends with Daniel, they talk a lot which just makes me not able to talk to my crush Daniel..

I got out my math book and stationary, I got out the pen that Daniel gave me the previous lesson and smiled as soon as I saw it lying on top of my book. I heard them still laughing from behind, I really was upset but obviously couldn't do anything about it. The teacher finally gave us permission to sit down and so we all did. I didn't really have any best friends in this class which was the worst, the only person I knew was Guanlin, he was only a friend though, not a best friend. 

Me and Guanlin did talk, but only when he had the chance too, he was at the table next to me, but on the seat farthest away, besides the teacher was quite strict most of the time, she would joke around but only when the class were quiet.

We got the first task we had to do displayed on the board. I heard something that Seongwoo said from behind, "Niel, don't lie, you love me." Seongwoo said in a funny way. But I was sure he meant it in a different way. I didn't hear another reply from Daniel and just assumed that he made a gesture of some sort. I honestly felt so devastated, seeing my ultimate crush having fun with my only enemy.. 

At least I still have Daniel's pen in my hand, that was the only thing I had from Daniel, sure, we have talked before, but only for like a few seconds then our conversation either ended or got cut off by Seongwoo...

A few minutes later, I was asked to share my answer for one of the questions, unfortunately, it had to be the hardest question that I didn't do. "Did you do the question Jihoon?" She asked me, to be honest, I didn't even care at this point and just said, "No, I didn't get onto that one." I confessed. "Okay then, let's do it together." She said, I internally rolled my eyes, she gets everyone who doesn't know the answer to work it out with her. "Okay Jihoon, what do I do first to work this out?" She asked me first, I knew what to do. "You um, multiply the 13 and the um 18 together.." I say, I got kinda worried because I had no idea what the answer to that was. "Good, what's the answer to it then?" She asked me. I stayed silent...

She kept on waiting for an answer and instead of me working it out in my head, I wasn't smart enough for that and just took my calculator that was infront of me and typed in 13 x 18. I got my answer and shouted out, "234!" I said feeling proud, I saw at the corner of my eyes Guanlin face-palming whilst giggling. "Haha, yes, now what do we do next?" She asked me, "I don't know what to do after this." I admit with no expression. I look at Guanlin, for answers because he was very smart in everyone's eyes, the first person I can rely on. He had his whiteboard and wrote down that I had to divide 234 by 2 because I had to find the area of a triangle.

This may seem easy to some people but I really hated maths and I was terrible at it anyways, the only thing good about maths was the fact that Daniel was in this class but Seongwoo was sitting next to him which just hurt. "Divide 234 by 2!" I shout as if I knew that myself. "Okay, thank you Guanlin." She said laughing, she knew that I just looked at Guanlin for answers because she was watching me this whole time. I could hear a few giggles coming from other people because of me. "Okay then, what is the answer?" She asked me again. I got hold of my calculator again and got my answer, "117!" I say proud, "Good job calculator, Jihoon say thank you to your calculator." She joked. I just laughed in embarrassment, thinking about Daniel's reaction but he was behind me so I couldn't see his face. 

Guanlin, on the table next to me, laughed with me at the teacher's comment. 

After a couple of minutes, she gave us another set of questions and said, "Calculator can't help you this time Jihoon." She teased. I just scratched my head in embarrassment, the other students laughed, I'm sure I heard a laugh coming from behind me, there was a possibility that it was Daniel because I highly doubt that Seongwoo would laugh. That made me smile, thinking about Daniel laughing because of me. 

\------

It was finally lunch-time, I met up with Woojin and Daehwi in the cafeteria and sat down. Daniel, Seongwoo and a few other of their friends were on the table behind us, so I couldn't stare at my Daniel which was upsetting. I was talking to them about Seongwoo, "Guys..remember Seongwoo?" I ask them. "Woah, yeah, isn't that bitch friends with Daniel?" Woojin says. "Yes, unfortunately.. he has the upper hand.." I say silently, making sure they couldn't hear us from behind, "Hmm, why don't you just talk to Daniel yourself then?" Daehwi suggested. "It's not that easy, Seongwoo is always there with him..so even if I did try, he would just fight me or cut me off.." I whine quietly. "Why don't you talk to Daniel when Seongwoo isn't there?" Daehwi scrunched his eyebrows.

"It's easier said then done Hwi.. I would just stutter if I tried talking to him, and Seongwoo is literally like glue, his eyes are always on Daniel.." I say. "But so are your eyes.." Woojin grinned. "I- yes but I'm not friends with Daniel like Seongwoo is.." I frown speaking silently..

"But..you guys could become friends too if you talked..." Daehwi said. "Guys listen..I really hate Seongwoo, he is such a bitch to me, you guys know that too well." I stated. "It really isn't easy..anyways, I'm going toilet.." I added whilst standing up. "Please don't do it anymore.." Daehwi bit his lip worrying about my wrists. Yes, I self-harm.. I couldn't help myself, it became a habit and it made me feel better, I just felt empty and ended up self-harming, also because of the fact that I told myself that I couldn't never have Daniel...I was obsessed with him, but I couldn't express it...

"Too late..you can't stop me." I wink, trying to let them know that I was okay, but I really wasn't.. "No, don't!" Daehwi said a little too loud, I'm sure Daniel and Seongwoo heard him.. I attempted to play it cool and just put my finger against my lips, shushing him up. "Don't call me out like that!" I say a little louder than intended, now I could see Daniel, Seongwoo and their friends staring at us. "Okay, now you are calling out yourself." Woojin pointed out the obvious.

"Shush! I'm going, that's final!" I didn't care if the people behind heard me or not at this point. "Jihoon, no! I'm not letting you go, that's enough!" Daehwi said loudly, Daniel and Seongwoo were definitely eyeing us now, listening in. "You can't stop me, I'm still not going to give you it!" I was trying to refer to my blade. "Haven't you done it enough? Aren't you bored of it?" Woojin tried stopping me as well. "It's a habit, don't tell me to stop, It's just awkward when you do.." I try reasoning. "Even so..your mum would be so upset if she found out.. I really want to tell her, but your lucky I'm holding back.." Daehwi kind of threatened. It kind of scared me when Daehwi said that he would tell my mum... 

"No..don't tell her.." I say, quietly but somehow Daniel and Seongwoo managed to hear it.. "What is it, I'll tell her." Seongwoo giggled and teased from behind. I can't believe he actually had the audacity to say that. "Don't you dare say that again!" Woojin shouted at Seongwoo. Worst thing is, Daniel was listening to all of this, it was embarrassing and most likely he was going to side with Seongwoo.. 

"Or what? Your gonna come after me? Ha, it will be the other way around, right Jihoon?" Seongwoo asked me. He knew about my crush to Daniel, he knew I was way too nervous, and threatened to tell him. I really did have enough of Seongwoo annoying me, but I was too scared to stand up for myself. "Just leave me alone..you ass.." I whispered that last bit. "What was that? I didn't hear that last bit.." Seongwoo laughed. For some reason, Daniel was death glaring Seongwoo, staying a little too silent..

I had enough..

I walked two steps towards Seongwoo and..

Slapped him...

"You asshole! I hate you bitch! Was that loud enough for you?!" I shouted after I slapped him, I started crying, knowing Daniel would probably hate me now..

I just ran towards the bathroom, ignoring all glares and immediately went into a cubicle, locking the door behind me, sitting on the toilet lid, taking out my blade...

I just slapped Seongwoo, it was a good thing, but Daniel probably hates me so much now.. I don't think I could possibly confront them, definitely not after what happened. 

I lifted down my sweater, revealing all of my cuts..

I started pressing down the blade on my skin, creating fresh bruises on my already bleeding wrists..

As I was cutting, I suddenly heard a bang at my door, "Jihoon, I know you're in here!" I heard a voice, thirsty for blood, I'm guessing it was Seongwoo.. I was too scared to say anything, but I had figured that I did enough cuts for today and slowly put my blade back into my pocket, making sure I had made no sound. Seongwoo kept on banging at the door, until I heard a scream from him. "D-Daniel, w-what.." I heard Seongwoo say. I froze upon hearing that name.. did Daniel do something to Seongwoo..? 

I heard another voice, "Daniel, Jihoon has to be in this one.!" I was guessing that the voice came from Daehwi. "Woojin, Daehwi..take care of Seongwoo.." I heard a deep voice order..It must have been Daniel.. I suddenly heard people leave the bathroom, I assumed it was just me and Daniel..I was so nervous being alone with him.. 

I felt a gentle knock at the door.. "Jihoon..are you in here?" Daniel asked. I didn't say anything, but I did get up, slowly opening the door for Daniel.. "D-Dani-" I got cut off by him barging through the door and locking the door behind him, how does he do it without even looking at it?

He suddenly pulled my body closer to his.. I blushed extremely hard at his action. He brought his face closer towards my ear. "You cut yourself, right..?" He whispered in my ear, he was so close..my heart would burst out.. "H-How.." I stopped, how did he know that I cut myself...

Before I could continue my sentence, he pushed me away from him, grabbing my arm, lifting down my sweater from my wrists. He saw the cuts and blood...

"Why.." He asked me in a deep and serious tone. "I-I.." I didn't know what to say, I almost cried. I suddenly felt my body being moved, he sat down on the toilet lid, pulling me down with him, seating me on his lap..

I blushed a lot as he took hold of my wrist again, I couldn't believe I was on his lap...

He pulled a tissue out from his pocket and started wiping the blood of my wrists, rubbing the cuts slightly with his thumb. "D-Daniel-" I got cut off again. "Where is the blade." He said strictly and with a stern face. "I-" I try to speak. "Give. me. the. blade. I'm not repeating myself Park Jihoon." He said my full name with an extremely serious tone, still wiping the blood off my wrists. I was intimidated to speak, but I can't lie, he was pretty hot. I didn't say anything and just slowly reached into my pocket with my free hand, slowly grabbing it and showing it to Daniel. He looked at me before taking the blade off my hands.

"Don't you ever do it again.." He threatened. I was too shocked to say anything and just nodded while smiling shyly, blushing at the same time. "Daniel..why a-are you taking care of me..?" I ask as he was treating my cuts. "Because I love you..I always have.." He confessed. "H-Huh!!" My eyes widened, did I just hear that correctly..? "B-but..we never talk.." I point out. "We have..many times.." Daniel stops to say..

"W-when.." I ask so confused. "Do you not remember me?" Daniel asks me.. "R-remember you..?" I try thinking. "Does Kang Euigeon ring a bell?" He looked up to my now extremely shocked face. "D-don't tell me.." Kang Euigeon.. my childhood friend, the one that I had a crush on, became friends but he had to leave.. so I never got a chance to confess..

"Y-you, you changed your name.." I remember.. "People couldn't pronounce it.." He answered. 

~Third Person POV~

"Why did you leave me..?" Jihoon asked, tears falling down. "I'm so sorry love.. I never wanted too, I was forced too by my parents.." Daniel pulled Jihoon head closer, making their foreheads touch. "Daniel.." Jihoon didn't know what else to say.. "Do you really love me.." Jihoon asks, still unsure and insecure. Daniel never said anything, and instead just roughly pecked Jihoon on his lips, he let go after five seconds and said, "Don't doubt me, I have always loved you.." Daniel reassured. Jihoon was too stunned to say anything. He just touched his lips, staring at Daniel with wide eyes, still trying to process the situation.

Jihoon could only express his feelings through actions and so, Jihoon wrapped his arms around Daniel's neck, his heart was about to burst whilst he did that because he still thought of Daniel as his ultimate crush. Daniel returned the hug and wrapped his arms around Jihoon's waist. Kissing the sweater at the same time. 

"I have to confess as well.." Jihoon said while blushing. Daniel just listened. "Daniel, I have also..always loved you..ever since childhood, I wanted to confess at the time. But you already left before I had the chance.." Jihoon said, shyly hanging his head low. "It may seem odd, but you were the main reason why me and Seongwoo are enemies.." Jihoon added on, causing Daniel to bring his head up, looking up in confusion. "Do explain.." Daniel asked Jihoon, curious as how he was the main reason of them being enemies. 

"Me and Seongwoo used to be friends.. but it turned out that we.. both had a crush on you and then he only wanted you to himself, and therefore started bullying me.." Jihoon started off.. Daniel understood now. "Then, all of a sudden..I found out that he became friends with you..so that meant that I couldn't..." Jihoon paused, still hugging Daniel. "You could've just talked to me.." Daniel suggested. "I-I was scared, Seongwoo was always around you..and his eyes were always on you as well.. I was scared he would beat me up, he threatened me by saying that he will spread rumors about me..and on top of that he said he would tell you about my crush on you after spreading the rumors, making sure you would hate me..." Jihoon confessed.

"I will never hate you, even if he spread rumors, I would still love you.." Daniel confessed. Daniel then knew Jihoon was about to talk about how he would definitely hate him and so cut him off by pulling him by his hair, exposing his neck..

"If you ever doubt my love for you ever again.." Daniel brought his lips closer to Jihoon's neck.. "Think about my mark.." Daniel whispered before attacking Jihoon's neck hungrily, sucking and biting on the same spot. Jihoon was shocked and started moaning loudly, he wanted to cover his mouth, but Daniel's mouth movements on his neck was too much so he couldn't be asked to lift up his hands, they were hugging Daniel anyways. Daniel pulled away from Jihoon's neck, pecking the piece of art he created before saying, "Your mine, only mine, don't go out with any other boy, otherwise...you will be punished..." Daniel made it clear for Jihoon..

"O-okay.." Jihoon managed to say.. Daniel then made Jihoon stand up, so that he could do the same. Daniel left Jihoon one last peck on his lips before whispering in his ear, "Wait for me by the gate after school baby boy.." 

With that, Daniel ruffled Jihoon's hair before unlocking the bathroom door, leaving the place.

Jihoon just stood there, still shocked and trying to process what happened, other people in this situation would probably be the same...

\------

Finally, Jihoon rebooted and saw Woojin and Daehwi outside on the school yard, he ran to them and started squeaking his voice in excitement. "What happened with Daniel?" Woojin asked. Jihoon started explaining exactly what happened, to him being my childhood friend to his kissing me. "Okay, okay, we get it, you guys are dating now." Daehwi was fed up of him showing off. "So um, what happened to Seongwoo?" Jihoon suddenly asked, curious. 

"I don't even know anymore, Daniel punched him when he was banging on your door and then he told us to deal with him. We just brought him to the nurses office and just now he said that we was going to have a word with Seongwoo." Woojin explained. 

"Should we like..go check on them?" Daehwi suggested. "No, I'm sure everything's fine."Jihoon assured. "Anyways, let's go back to the cafeteria, Daniel will probably be back soon." Woojin said.

With that, they all headed to the cafeteria, claiming their seats once again. They sat down, talking about a variety of things whilst waiting for Daniel to appear. A couple minutes later, a broad and muscular figure approached them. "Daniel!" Jihoon shouted excitedly. Of course, because Jihoon just shouted his name, many girls and a few guys turned their heads towards the dreamy silhouette, hearts were practically replacing their eyes. "Hey baby, guys Seongwoo..seems to have gone missing.." Daniel suddenly says. 

"Missing..? Exactly what do you mean?" Daehwi asked curiously. Daniel sat at his seat behind them with his friends. The others turned their chairs around, so that it was facing Daniel and his friends. Daniel said, "Before I explain, guys, introduce yourselves, I can't be explaining when everyone is awkward." Daniel giggled in a mysterious tone. Jihoon started off, "Hello..I'm Jihoon.." He introduced. "Who do you belong to..?" Daniel smirked, wanting his friends to know. 

Jihoon's cheeks started forming tints of red. "I-I am Daniel's b-boyfriend.." Jihoon blushed as he called himself that. Daniel let out a satisfied giggle. "I'm Daehwi." Daehwi simply said, interrupting the hot tension in the air. "Woojin, your sparrow." Woojin coolly said. "Ha, Jinyoung your turn." Daniel ordered. "I'm..Jinyoung, as Daniel hyung said." He introduced. "Minhyun..I am the only responsible one here.." He sighed as he introduced. "I'm your cloud, Sungwoon." He energetically said. "I'm the expert at everything, Jaehwan.." He bluffed, making everyone giggle at his stupidity.

"No one gave you that role.." Jinyoung pointed out. "Ugh, we agreed to not diss each other that much!" Jaehwan whined. "We might have to reconsider that.." Minhyun said, holding his head in slight agony. Jihoon, Daehwi and Woojin just giggled at their friendship. 

"Anyways.. Daniel..what is this thing about Seongwoo missing?" Sungwoon brought up. "Ah, right.." Daniel remembered. "Well..how do I explain this.." Daniel thought. "Just explain what happened." Minhyun commanded. "Well, first off, Daehwi and Woojin, you brought him to the nurse's office, right?" Daniel asked, "Of course.." Woojin assured. "Okay, then, when I went there, I didn't see Seongwoo.." Daniel tilted his head. "Huh? But we did put him there." Daehwi pouted. "He must have ran away or something, because all beds were empty." Daniel said. "So then..what did you do after that?" Jaehwan asked. "I tried finding him, but I gave up because I couldn't find him anywhere." Daniel explained.

"I don't know..he didn't like..seem to be in a condition to run away.." Daehwi wondered. "I know, even I'm confused, he can't have ran away after my punch, but he can't have just magically vanished either." Daniel said, head hanging down thinking. "You think..something happened to him.." Jihoon suggested. "Like what?" Jinyoung asked, "Um..maybe like..someone took him or something.." Jihoon blurted out.

"That's impossible.." Woojin rolled his eyes. "But..you know, it is still possible." Sungwoon said. "Think about it...he wasn't in a condition to run away by himself, magic doesn't even exist either..it's the only logical explanation.." Sungwoon added. "That's true.." Daniel added. "But who would take Seongwoo? Especially on random..?" Jaehwan asked.

They were all deep in thought until the bell broke their thinking. "You know what, let's all meet up after this last lesson, at the gate?" Jinyoung suggested. They all nodded agreeing, "We can continue discussing this then." Minhyun added. 

\------

~Jihoon's POV~

We all went to our last lesson of the day, I had Geography last, turns out, Jinyoung and Sungwoon had the same lesson as me so us three went there together. We arrived and each went to our own seats. I was sat next to another boy called Jisung in this class, we were friends, although the other didn't have many friends either, so I was always nice to him. The lesson had began, the teacher started off by showing us a video which was twenty minutes long, during the video, it told us to do some work along the way which was boring. "Hey, Jihoon.." Jisung said. 

"Yes, is something wrong?" I ask. "No, all I want to say is thank you, you are the only one that actually talked to me, thank you, you made me feel alive.." Jisung said. "I feel flattered, but why the thank you all of a sudden?" I giggle. "Because today is my last day here.. I..I wanted to confess to you.. before I leave.. I like you Jihoon-ah..." Jisung confessed. To say I was shocked was an understatement..I felt guilty but I couldn't do anything about it, I only loved Daniel. "I-I I'm so sorry..I already have a lover..I feel so guilty, but um, if it makes you feel better..we can become best friends." I say. "O-oh, don't worry about it, and yes, is it possible if..I could have your number..." Jisung slowly asked.

"If it makes you feel better, then of course.." I say, ripping out a piece of paper from my book and writing down my number. I then gave the paper to Jisung, "Thank you.." Jisung said.

~Jinyoung's POV~

I was at the back, staring at Jihoon and Jisung. I saw Jihoon give Jisung a piece of paper, I wanted to assume that it was his number that he gave.. I had to tell Daniel.

Yes, I keep an eye on Jihoon for Daniel. I was helping Daniel with all of this, so was Minhyun...

The others knew, but didn't participate in our doings. Everyone except Jihoon, Daehwi and Woojin of course. 

Daniel was our main mastermind. He was the one who got us involved with our job..

Yes, we kill people, people can call us yandere.. we kill for the people we love, Daehwi was the one for me, his cuteness and femininity was all I want and need...

Daniel was the one who got us involved in the first place, we trusted one another with our lives and once we found our crushes, we wanted them all to ourselves..

It was mine and Minhyun's job to keep an eye on Jihoon for him, in return for Daniel helping us with Daehwi and Woojin.. Minhyun was hopelessly in love with Woojin, and couldn't express it until Daniel came into his life, helping him get closer to Woojin and train him for the killings.

Daniel was behind Seongwoo being missing, he was the one that kidnapped Seongwoo, he knew that the older had a crush on him, but he made Jihoon suffer so he decided to do the same. He was planning on killing Seongwoo long ago, but decided to kill him as soon as Jihoon was his. 

Anyways, I had to tell Daniel about Jisung, I got out my phone from my pocket secretly and texted Daniel..

Jinyoung: "Daniel hyung, you there?" 

I waited a few seconds before I saw a message.

Daniel hyung: "Yes, what's up?" 

Jinyoung: "It's Jihoon, he gave a boy called Jisung a small piece of paper, I'm assuming it's his number.." 

Daniel hyung: "...Okay, thank you, why though..?" 

Jinyoung: "I don't know the context behind it, but all I can say is, expect a text from Jisung on Jihoon's phone." 

Daniel hyung: "Alright, keep an eye on him, I'll get rid of Jisung as soon as I see him..." 

Jinyoung: "Okay, Hyung, how is Daehwi?"

Daniel hyung: "Oh right, about that, something seems to be bothering him, in a good way though, I'll talk to him and tell you after."

Jinyoung: "Okay, thanks hyung."

Daniel hyung: "No problem."

I thought for a second, what could be bothering my Daehwi in a good way? 

I was keeping an eye on Jihoon as I waited for another message, Jihoon and Jisung were just talking and I could see Jisung blushing slightly..wait...

I think I have an idea on what the context was if Jisung was blushing.

I got out my phone again and saw that I had already received a text from Daniel hyung,

Daniel hyung: "I have good news for you..."

Jinyoung: "What is it then?"

Daniel hyung: "So..I talked to Daehwi and he said not to tell anyone, but he has a crush on you, love at first sight ;)"

Jinyoung; "Wait, really..cute.." 

Daniel hyung: "Yeah, very, any update?"

Jinyoung: "Kind of..I think I know the reason why Jihoon gave his number."

Daniel hyung: "Really..why?"

Jinyoung: "I'm only guessing, but I saw Jisung blush when he was talking to Jihoon.."

Daniel hyung: "Mhm...continue.."

I can tell that Daniel hyung was pissed...

Jinyoung: "Right..I'm thinking that maybe Jisung like confessed to Jihoon, but got rejected, therefore Jihoon felt guilty and gave him his number, as I said it's only a guess, but I think it's possible."

Daniel hyung: "Your probably right...I'll kill Jisung..."

Jinyoung: "Hyung, I know your pissed, you can easily kill Jisung though, then Jihoon will be all yours, just think about that.."

Daniel hyung: "Yes...Jihoon is only. mine." 

Jinyoung: "Okay, it's almost the end of our lessons anyways so remember that we all need to meet up by the gate."

Daniel hyung: "Right.."

\------

~Jihoon POV~

I could clearly see Jisung blushing, I felt terrible but I loved Daniel so much, I could never betray him..

I missed Daniel so much, even if we were just with each other, the awkwardness between me and Jisung was a lot...

The end of the lesson was here..I stood up packing up my things, I just kept the pen that Daniel gave me in my pocket so that I could take it out whenever I wanted. I looked towards Jinyoung and Sungwoon, they were already looking at me, we had to meet the others by the gate to discuss about Seongwoo...

To be honest, I was happy he was gone, he made me suffer too much, I was happy but curious at the same time to what happened to him. It was highly likely that he was taken somewhere, but by who was our question. As soon as we were dismissed, Jisung said, "Goodbye Jihoon, i'll be sure to text you!" I just smiled slightly replying with, "I'll wait for your text.." 

I went over to Jinyoung and Sungwoon who were waiting for me and said, "Let's go to the gate." Jinyoung and Sungwoon nodded their heads, and then we started walking out of the school, by the gate.

\------

We saw the others already by the gate and rushed towards them. They saw us and watched as we made our way towards them. "There you guys are!" Daehwi said. "We kind of got let out late.." Sungwoon sighed. "Anyways..we need to discuss about Seongwoo.." Minhyun said as the responsible one. "Before we do so..let's go somewhere more private.." Daniel suggested. "Like where?" Woojin asked. "Like...someone's house, not mine though.." Daniel said mysteriously. 

~Daniel's POV~

"Like...someone's house, not mine though.." I said. Definitely not my house, that was where I put Seongwoo... I put him in my basement, but Daehwi, Woojin and Jihoon could easily go in there and find Seongwoo, I couldn't risk that..

~Minhyun's POV~

I find it funny how Daniel suggested someone's house but not his own, the most logical reason was probably because he had put Seongwoo there.. most likely in his basement, I know him too well, he wasn't going to risk it..

~Third person POV~

"So then...who is willing to give up their house for...eight of us?" Daehwi asked. "I will..I live alone anyways.." Woojin volunteered. "How far is your place from here?" Minhyun asked smiling. "Around five minutes walk, we should all be fine." Woojin replied. Everyone agreed and let Woojin lead the way to his house, they all walked and as they were, Daniel went to go walk beside Jihoon, holding his hand and intertwining them possessively. Jihoon just blushed complied. "So baby boy...my baby boy...you need to give me your number.." Daniel whispered into his ear as they walked behind everybody. "I...okay..but when?" Jihoon asked blushing from the nickname.

"Right. now." Daniel said, grabbing his phone out of his pocket and holding it for Jihoon, indicating that he should put his number in. Jihoon lifted up his free hand, putting in his number one by one. "Okay, done.." Jihoon put his hand down. Daniel then retracted the hand holding his phone, saving Jihoon's number and putting his down as 'My baby boy' 

Jihoon saw what he was saved as and blushed, nuzzling his head on Daniel's shoulder, hiding his face. "You are so cute.." Daniel whispered. Jihoon didn't say anything and just pulled his head away from Daniel's shoulder, looking at him for a second before debating..

He was tempted to kiss Daniel on the cheek..he was thinking until a voice spoke, "That is my house over there.." Woojin said. Jihoon was stopped from kissing Daniel cheek and was forced to look over to Woojin's voice. His house looked pretty decent. They all went to his front door as he unlocked it and let us all inside, Woojin waited until we they all inside and then locked the door behind them.

"Okay guys, follow me." Woojin said, leading them towards his living room. They saw his living room and sat down on the couch. 

"Right...so what do we start with?" Daehwi asked, "I guess we can start by discussing about Jihoon's theory." Daniel suggested. "Mhm..so who do you think could've taken Seongwoo?" Sungwoon asked Jihoon. "I..don't know, the person must have had a reason.." Jihoon said, still in thought. "Do you have a grudge against him?" Jaehwan asked.

"Um..yeah, but I wouldn't kidnap him." Jihoon felt accused. "What was your grudge?" Minhyun asked Jihoon in curiosity. "Well..he started bullying me and threatened me..that's about it.." Jihoon replied, not wanting to mention that Seongwoo used Daniel as a threat. "Ah, I see." Minhyun nods.

"Should we..." Daehwi paused. "Should we arrange a search party for Seongwoo?" Daehwi said. "Um..how about let's try calling him first?" Jinyoung suggested. Daniel froze..

Daniel had taken Seongwoo's phone and had it on him, it was most likely going to ring if they called him. Daniel had to make an excuse...and fast..

"Hmm..no, I remember seeing his phone in the nurse's office when I went to go talk to him." Daniel came up with. "So..I have his phone on me." Daniel took it out from his pocket. "Oh..why didn't you tell us sooner." Woojin asked. "I wanted to wait until we had the time to talk about it properly.." Daniel lied. "Oh okay, should we check his phone then?" Jaehwan suggested.

"Sure.." Daniel internally smirked.

Daniel knew that Seongwoo's phone had some messages regarding him being a yandere, Seongwoo never knew Daniel was a killer, but the others had somewhat warned him in a way that made it very obvious, but it seems that Seongwoo was apparently very dense.

Whilst he had time after hiding Seongwoo, Daniel had deleted the messages that were sent by the others. He did it just in case, and it really did him good.

Daniel passed the phone to Minhyun, because he was the most responsible. Minhyun took the phone and swiped on the screen, seeing that there was a password in his way.. Minhyun smiled inside, he knew that it was Daniel that definitely put the password there in case. 

\------

~Jihoon's POV~

"Well...there is a password lock." Minhyun announced. "Anyone have any idea?" Minhyun asked. I looked around the room and only saw shaking of heads, "Well then...we can't search his phone.." Minhyun said, turning off the phone and putting it down on the table. "Well then what should we do?" Sungwoon asked. "How about we just wait until tomorrow or something, if he doesn't show up then we can search for him." I suggested.

I honestly did not want to find him again, I hate Seongwoo so much..but I didn't want to seem like the bad guy here, especially when he threatened me..

"Of course, I agree with Jihoonie, let's just wait until tomorrow." Daniel agreed with me. 

Inside, I really didn't want Daniel to care about Seongwoo, but they were friends, it's most likely that Daniel cared..

"Okay then, let's just forget about this for now and do something else." Minhyun suggested. We all just nodded our heads and each started talking. Daehwi and Jinyoung were talking, I could see Daehwi slightly blushing, I smiled proud, Daehwi finally found a crush.

Minhyun went to Woojin, probably getting to know him better. Jaehwan and Sungwoon just took out their phones with each other, probably playing a game together.

"Hey baby.." Daniel whispered in my ear as I was looking around. I got startled and lightly slapped his arm, he then smirked and bit on my earlobe..

"S-stop it Daniel..." I squirm. He backed away from me and sat down besides me, taking out his phone and going to the camera, wanting to take pictures for something..

"Pose Hoonie, I'm putting this as my wallpaper." Daniel said already smiling for the camera. I just smiled as he took the first picture, suddenly, an idea popped into my mind. I waited for the right time.

Just before Daniel pressed on the button, I turned my head, kissing his cheek as he took a picture. He smiled after viewing the picture and looked at me before kissing me square on the lips..

My eyes widened and waited a little bit before I kissed him back, tasting cherries on his lips..

He then pulled back and smirked, but never said anything and instead just laid back on the couch, doing something on his phone. I just looked at him and pouted, he was now busy on his phone right after kissing me...

My thoughts got disrupted when he grabbed me from behind and laid me on his shoulder, kissing my forehead before going back on his phone. I just giggled and closed my eyes, relaxing on his shoulder, savoring the moment.

~Two hours later~

It was around the time for us to go home, but before we did so, we exchanged numbers and made a group chat with all of us in it..

Woojin went to go unlock the door as he bid us goodbyes and locked the door behind us. Jaehwan and Sungwoon had to go a separate way and so they went after saying bye.

Daehwi had to go the same way as them, but Jinyoung offered to walk him and so he got held back from walking with Jaehwan and Sungwoon.

Minhyun was nowhere to be seen, he had just disappeared already like the flash..

"Hey baby, where do you live, I'll walk you home.." Daniel offered me, "Thank you...but why though.." I asked him in case I was a burden to him. "I don't want anything to happen to you do I?" Daniel replied, holding my hand in the process. "I...thank you." I say, not knowing what else to reply with.

We started walking and I lead the way, we walked hands intertwined...

"So...do you think Seongwoo will be back by tomorrow?" Daniel asked all of a sudden. "I...don't know, do you miss him..?" I asked a little afraid of what his answer would be. "Actually..not really, especially because he was bullying you.." Daniel admitted. I was so happy that he didn't miss Seongwoo..

"Thank god, I was scared that you would hate me if I said this but I don't really miss him either.." I confessed. "Baby..look at me.." Daniel stopped and say. I got confused and looked at him in the eyes..

"Baby..I will never. ever. ever. hate you for anything, even if we don't agree, I will never. hate you..." Daniel made it clear with his serious eyes. I didn't really know what to say..

"You have to stop thinking that you are being a burden.." Daniel said in a serious tone, plus a little soft though. "O-okay...thank you Daniel...I.." I paused before adding on, "I love you." I say blushing and a little embarrassed. "I love you too baby boy." Daniel replied confidently..

We then slowly pulled each other, allowing our lips to collide against each others.. our lips moving in sync with one another..

I slowly tapped his shoulder after a couple of seconds, indicating that I needed air. 

He pulled away, letting me breath but he put his forehead against mine, so that we were breathing the same air..

"I love you so much..you're finally mine.." Daniel whispered. I blushed and replied, "I love you a lot, and yeah, I am yours.." 

After that commotion, we finally arrived at my house, I lived alone because I preferred it that way.. He stopped right outside, "Bye baby..I'll see you tomorrow.." Daniel said, planting a kiss on my cheek.

I did the same and said, "Bye Daniel hyung..I love you.." 

He just smiled, and waited until I went inside so that he could leave. I unlocked my door, looking back at him one more time to see him waving, I waved back, then finally entered my house, closing the door and locking it..

\------

~Daniel's POV~

Jihoon just entered his house, it was finally time to go deal with Seongwoo, I've been longing to kill him all day.. That bitch deserves to die, he did so many things to my baby and thinking about just makes me pissed..

I got out my phone, and went to check my camera's..

I had a camera installed in my basement, where I had put Seongwoo.

Just in case he did anything or somehow escaped, I checked on my phone and saw that he was still tied up, he was crying, not knowing what happened.

I hurried home and unlocked my door, then locking it behind me as I entered, hurrying down into the basement because I wanted to kill him so bad..

I could hear his annoying cries from the stairs and ran over to him..

"H-Hello!" He said in fear.. "Hello Seongwoo..." I say, wanting to see if he recognizes my voice or not. "D-Daniel...is that you..?" He asked not knowing whether to feel relieved or scared. "Yes..it is.." I reply, getting my knife ready to just stab him with it.

"What...why?" Seongwoo asked, referring to the reason why I kidnapped him. "You hurt my precious Jihoon too much, I want you to have a taste of your own medicine.." I clutched my knife while saying.

"I...you like him.?" Seongwoo asked confused. "We are dating, we've known each other for years but because I changed my name he didn't know it was me he has loved since childhood.." I explained. "B-but Niel-ah...I love you too.." Seongwoo confessed. "I know, but I love Jihoon so tough luck..maybe you'll find someone else in the afterlife.." I say, slowly bringing my knife towards him, pointing the tip of the knife at his heart. 

"What do you mean..by the afterlife?" He asked in fear and confusion. "You know exactly what I mean.." I say, finally piercing my knife through his body, aiming at his heart.

He screamed in pain, crying even harder than before..

My knife went through his heart, killing him instantly..

I chuckled darkly, the feeling of killing someone I hate was the best feeling ever..

"Goodbye Seongwoo.." I say as I pulled the knife out of his body, his blood splashing everywhere, I was now covered in his filthy blood.. suddenly..

An idea popped into my mind, I know exactly what to do with the body...

I smirked, I hope he is happy..

\------

~Jihoon's POV~

A few hours later..

I woke up to the sound of my doorbell, I checked my phone and saw that it was 3am..

Who is at my door at this hour?

I hurried downstairs, grabbing the key and unlocking the door, I was still in my sleepy state..

I opened the door but to my surprise, there was no one..

I was about to take a step forward to check if someone was playing a prank on me, until I bumped into something solid by my feet..

I stumbled a little bit but bent down to grab the box that was put there..

I looked around again just to be sure no one was there before heading back into the house, locking the door and walking inside, sitting down at my couch and placing the box on the table infront of me.

The box was a plain white colour, with a gold ribbon around the box, securing it in case it opened.. The box was somewhat heavy, I was extremely curious as to what was inside and who gave it.

I slowly grabbed the box again, placing it on my lap and undoing the ribbon..

The ribbon came off, and finally all I had to do was pull up the lid, for some reason, a gut instinct told me not to open it, but curiosity got the best of me..

I slowly pulled up the lid, as soon as I saw what was inside..my eyes widened and I froze in fear, my hands still holding the lid...

Inside of the box was...

Seongwoo's head...

After I brought my senses back, I quickly put the lid back on the box placing it back on the table..

I stood up quickly after doing so grabbing my phone and texting into the group chat that we had created..

Jihoon: "GUYS, I'M SO SCARED RIGHT NOW...! ANYONE AWAKE!" 

I text in capitals because I was so desperate.

Sungwoon: "WHAT'S WRONG!" 

Jihoon: "IS ANYONE ELSE ONLINE, IF YOU ARE, PLEASE COME TO MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW! THE ADDRESS IS XXX-XXXX-XXX"

Daehwi: "What's wrong hyung! What happened!"

Jihoon: "JUST COME TO MY HOUSE, I NEED EVERYONE HERE! FAST!"

Daniel: "Baby calm down! We are coming!"

Jihoon: "Okay! BUT HURRY! I'M FUCKING SHITTING MY PANTS!"

Minhyun: "Okay don't worry, me, Woojin and Jinyoung are coming."

Jaehwan: "Now you got me scared, I'll be over right away!"

Thank god they all picked up, I was just sitting down on the couch, biting my lips and shaking as I anxiously waited for the all to come.

~20 minutes later~

I heard the doorbell ring and I ran to the door quickly unlocking the door seeing all of them by the door together, I cried in fear and relief, they were finally here.

"Hurry! Come in!" I say wiping my tears letting them in, waiting until they were all in locking the door once they were.

They all saw the box closed, but the ribbon loose, they just sat down on the couch..

"What's wrong Jihoon! Why did you call us here at 3am!" Jaehwan asked.

"I...I..." I was having trouble speaking because of fear. "T-The box!!" I say, crying as I sat down next to Daniel hugging him in fear. "Shush baby...we are here.." He said caressing my hair, kissing my ear in an attempt to calm me down.

"Someone open the box, what ever is in it is scaring Jihoon." Sungwoon asked. "I'll do it.." Minhyun volunteered. He slowly went towards the box, gripping the lid as it slipped off.

Seongwoo's head had been revealed to all of them, Daehwi and Woojin had their hands over their mouths, the others had their eyes widened. "Oh my..." Minhyun said out loud in shock.

"Who could've done this?" Daehwi almost teared up at the blood in the box, he hugged Jinyoung in fear. 

Jinyoung hugged him back, without taking his eyes off Seongwoo's head..

~Third Person POV~

Minhyun examined the box thinking, 'Wow Daniel you smart-ass..'

The rest of them other than Jihoon, Daehwi and Woojin already knew that it was Daniel's doing, inside they were either calling Daniel smart or just rolling their eyes. They were forced to act because they knew the yanderes didn't want their crushes to know yet..

"There is a note in here..did you read it Jihoon." Minhyun asked. "N-no, I didn't see it, as soon as I saw the head I closed the box." Jihoon said, still holding on to Daniel for dear life. 

Minhyun slowly grabbed the note from the box, making sure he didn't touch the head on accident...

He opened the note, it was not a big note..

Minhyun read aloud..

"I heard about what he did to you..happy? ;)"

Minhyun then put the note down and looked at Jihoon. "Does anyone else know about it other than us?" 

"Not that I know of...I don't know.." Jihoon said, he was finally a little calmer.. "But then again what happened at lunch was loud, anyone could've heard.." Jihoon said.

"That's true.. anyone could've understood the situation and did this.." Sungwoon agreed, trying not to laugh because Jihoon somehow didn't suspect Daniel.

"Let's just hope that we will find out who did this eventually.." Daehwi said. Everyone just nodded their heads.."Baby are you okay now?" Daniel asked from beside me.

"Better..but I'm still scared.." Jihoon replied..

Daniel thought for a second before saying...

"Do..you want me to sleepover?" Daniel asked.

"That is probably a good idea, god knows if something else will happen.." Jaehwan said.. "Are you sure Daniel..what about all of your things?" Jihoon asked.

"I'll go get them quickly, I don't live far from here.." Daniel confirmed.

"A-alright.." Jihoon complied..

\------

The other's had left Jihoon's house, Daniel went to go get his things..

As for the head..Minhyun took it outside with him, he told Jihoon that he would dispose of it somewhere..

But he didn't actually..

Minhyun was the last one to leave the house with Daniel and as soon as Jihoon locked the door on them. Daehwi and Woojin had already left and so did everyone else. Minhyun walked a little it and spoke. "Wow Daniel, what a smart move.." He praised. "Ha, I wanted to see his reaction then add Seongwoo's head to my collection.." Daniel said.

"Your collection of Jihoon's enemies or admirers?" Minhyun asked making sure. "Yeah, I'll add Seongwoo's head and put him on the enemies shelf.." Daniel said, putting his hands out so that Minhyun could give him the box. Minhyun handed the box over to him..

"Okay then, hurry up and get your things, Jihoon is waiting for you." Minhyun said as he bid his goodbyes..

\------

~Daniel's POV~

I was now on my way home..

The purpose of me sending Seongwoo's head to Jihoon was to see his reaction, of course he was scared, but deep inside..I felt that he was also happy, he was just too scared to realize it.

I finally arrived home and unlocked my door.

I immediately went down into the basement, after locking my front door, entering a different room from the one I murdered Seongwoo in.

I opened the door which revealed my collection of heads..call me a psycho..but these heads made me think of my achievements, so that was why I always kept them.

I had separate shelves for the heads, on one side of the room was heads of Jihoon's secret admirers-

Yes.

I went as far as killing them because Jihoon is mine, he always has been.. 

I even placed post-it notes above their heads, telling myself exactly what they did to deserve death..

On the opposite side of the room, there was even more shelves, filled with the heads of people who hurt Jihoon, such as being his enemy, thankfully, there wasn't that many enemies, but unfortunately I had to add another head to it..

I firstly put gloves on, I didn't want to touch Seongwoo's filthy head with my bare hands now did I? I then opened the lid and lifted up Seongwoo's head from inside the box, placing it on the shelf and after grabbing a white post-it note writing in a red marker, so that it looked like blood,

'Bullied my precious..'

I finished writing and I stuck it to the wall above the newly placed head..

\------

I just had an extra quick shower just in case, you never knew, some smells can still linger..

I had already packed my bags before and changed into a simple black track suit, after.

I grabbed my bags and keys before I darted out the door, not wanting to keep my baby waiting any longer.

\------

~Jihoon's POV~

I heard the doorbell ring once again, I was upstairs in my room after washing up, fixing myself and calming down whilst I had the time to do so..

I rushed down the stairs in a rough manner, almost slipping and falling..that would've been tragic..

I grabbed my front door keys and unlocked the door, seeing Daniel dressed simply, holding his bags with his belongings inside and smiling at me, waiting for me to let him in.

"Daniel! Come inside." I welcomed him in, opening the door wider so that his broad shoulders would fit through the door. "Hey baby.." He walked in, putting his bags down on the floor to pull me into his embrace, whispering into my ear.

"Are you okay now baby? That was scary wasn't it.." He said as if I was an actual baby. "Yeah.." I silently whispered, hugging him back, burying my face into his neck.

We stayed like that for at least a minute before he spoke, "Lock the door, where am I sleeping?" Daniel asked and commanded.

I silently pull away, locking the door and turning back to him, "Um..you can sleep on my bed..I'll just sleep on the couch.." I offered, he looked disappointed. "No, you are not sleeping on the couch.." Daniel scolded. "We are sleeping on your bed together, that's final." He added on, stopping me from saying anything. Daniel was sure stubborn, so I couldn't talk back so instead I just slowly nodded my head..

"Good.." He said before grabbing his bags off the floor, waiting for me to lead the way. I just went up the stairs, hearing his footsteps follow me from behind.

I had left my bedroom door in a rush to see Daniel so he saw my bedroom already.

We entered my bedroom and he just laid his bags on the rug.

"Okay..where do we start?" I asked, not knowing what to do. "I'll go brush my teeth and change, where is your bathroom?" Daniel asked as he opened one of his bags and got out his toothbrush and pyjamas. I just walked out of the room motioning him to follow me, I had already brushed my teeth so I only had to wait for him..

He went into the bathroom, closing the door after saying a quick "Thanks"

I just went back into the room and changed into my pyjamas as well, I just changed in the room because Daniel was using the bathroom anyways.

The main reason he is staying here is because I'm scared, I have no idea who killed Seongwoo, I'm not aware of anyone else who knows about Seongwoo bullying me other than my friends and Daniel. It was impossible to be one of them though..

I waited for Daniel to exit the bathroom so that we could sleep, It was already 4am, worst thing is, we had school later on, so if we didn't sleep we wouldn't be able to do anything in the morning, I really wanted to skip school later, but I wasn't sure if Daniel would let me..

I thought that it was too late to go back to sleep, besides, I had already slept until I got disturbed terribly..It's not that easy to fall asleep so quickly for me..

\------

Daniel finally showed up, dressed in black pyjamas..

I wore my pink ones because I wanted to see if it will affect Daniel in anyway..

He walked up to me, I was just laying on the bed, he went besides me, laying down with me. "Pink eh, my little cutie.." He commented. I just blushed and hugged him, wanting to feel his warmth.. He complied and hugged me back, pulling me closer into his embrace.

"How did you feel when you saw Seongwoo's head?" Daniel suddenly asked. "I..I was scared for the most part, but..." I paused..

There was another feeling inside of me at that moment, should I say..'a sigh of relief..?'

"There was another feeling as well.." I added, "Like what?" Daniel asked. "Like...relief?" I wondered if that was the right word. "So..like, you felt..like a burden had been lifted?" Daniel put it into much better words. "Yes! Like, I now don't have to deal with Seongwoo, but it makes me curious, who killed him?" I asked. 

~Third person POV~

Daniel smirked internally when Jihoon asked who killed Seongwoo, he will tell Jihoon sooner or later, but just not now..

"I don't know, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough.." Daniel smiled, kissing Jihoon's forehead reassuring him. "Mhm.." Jihoon mumbled, snuggling closer to Daniel's chest. "D-Daniel..?" Jihoon called after a few minutes.

"Yes baby?" Daniel replied. "Um..can we skip school today, we didn't get enough sleep and-" 

"Of course, anything for my baby.." Daniel cut Jihoon's words.

"Okay...thank you." Jihoon thanked, grabbing his phone and unlocking it. "What are you doing?" Daniel asked. "I'm telling the others that we aren't going to be in, they can sort out what they are going to do.." Jihoon replied, already texting on the group chat.

\------

Jihoon's shoulders started aching because of the position he was in, and so he turned so his back was facing Daniel. Jihoon continued to use his phone. Daniel felt Jihoon's movement and just wrapped his arms around Jihoon once again once he was comfortable. 

Whilst back hugging Jihoon, Daniel got curious as to what he was doing on his phone, was he not going to sleep?

Daniel lifted his head slightly, getting a view of Jihoon's phone.. Daniel saw what he was doing and didn't like it..

He was replying to a text from Jisung...

Daniel's eyes went dark as Jihoon write, 'Are you doing okay, I'm so sorry that I couldn't get to know you sooner..'

Daniel was no where near impressed, he kept on gazing at the texts being sent back and forth.. He was pissed..

Daniel instead just roughly pulled his hands away from Jihoon's waist, turning his body the other way so that Jihoon could only see his back if he turned. That caught Jihoon off guard, and automatically making him turn his head so he could see what was wrong. 

Instead he was greeted by Daniel's back instead and pouted. "Are you okay Daniel?" Jihoon asked gently. Daniel just stayed silent, but he was still awake.. "Your making me worried.." Jihoon pouted even more. "Be worried then." Daniel replied in a sharp tone of voice.

Jihoon was so confused, why was Daniel acting like this all of a sudden until he realized..

'Jisung..' Jihoon now understood why Daniel was moody. "Nielie..don't be mad..please." Jihoon tried everything, he said in a cute tone, "I love you.." 

Daniel finally gave up and sighed, looking back at Jihoon and spreading his arms apart, Jihoon understood quickly and rushed into Daniel's arms, wrapping his own around the older's neck. 

Jihoon loved the fact that Daniel could get convinced if he was seduced by aegyo, Jihoon then kissed Daniel on his cheek, giggling as he did so.. Daniel found it cute and then pecked Jihoon on his eyes, cheeks, nose and then finally his lips..

Jihoon giggled into the kiss and pulled away saying, "We should really sleep now.." Daniel just nodded, giving Jihoon one last peck before pulling Jihoon closer, snuggling and closing his eyes, drifting of into dreamland.

Jihoon then fell asleep...

\------

"Daniel...you killed Seongwoo?" Jihoon said..

"Of course..your too beautiful to let go, Seongwoo deserved death.." Daniel replied smirking.

"Why did you kill Jisung!" Jihoon said..

"He was in the way..I love you too much, call me a monster but I'm trapping you here, no one else is allowed to see you.." Daniel pulled Jihoon closer by his waist.. "Admit it..you love me too, you don't want to run away, your mine, you've already accepted that.." Daniel added, roughly kissing Jihoon square on his lips. "I...can't run away..I am yours, I do love you.." Jihoon managed to say during the kiss...

~Jihoon's POV~

I just woke up from the weirdest dream ever..

What the hell...what kind of dream was that? Daniel killed Seongwoo and Jisung? No way..

I looked at Daniel's face and saw him sleeping soundly, I was still in his embrace..

I held up my hand, placing it on Daniel's cheek and moved my thumb so that it was rubbing against Daniel's soft skin.

\------

Morning came and I looked besides me to find some more warmth but saw nothing..

I sat up and rubbed my eyes in an attempt to regain my vision, my sight came back and I scanned around the room for anything but saw nothing, I didn't hear anything either.

I just shrugged and got out of my comfortable bed, checking the time on my phone, it was 1pm.

After checking the time, I went into the bathroom and took a shower, I followed my daily morning routine and then went out of the bathroom, going towards my wardrobe, opening it and picking out a simple hoodie and some shorts along with some socks. I finally finished changing, grabbed my phone and headed downstairs, to see if Daniel was there.

To my surprise, he no where to be seen, although, a note had been left on the kitchen counter.

I went closer to the paper and recognized the paper, he must have torn a page out from my paw print notebook and probably used the matching pen to write,

'I've gone to go do something, I'm a little busy so I may come home late, don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can. I left food in the microwave, heat it'

I frowned at the note, what could've been so important that he had to abandon his own boyfriend alone at his house, I just shrugged it off, it must have something to do with family or whatever.

I looked at the microwave and opened it, checking what he had made for breakfast, he made eggs and toast with beans on the side. My frown turned upside down because I loved food. I heated up and then took it out from the microwave, setting it on the table.

It felt so lonely, even though I'm used to living alone, it just felt empty without Daniel, even if he wasn't here for long. 

I just sat quietly eating breakfast whilst looking at my phone.

I was scrolling through the messages that had been sent to the group chat after I said that me and Daniel were skipping.

A few of them, them being Minhyun, Woojin, Jinyoung and Daehwi, decided that they would skip as well. Only Sungwoon and Jaehwan had to go to school because they had to revise for an upcoming test. 

All of a sudden, I stumble upon some messages from the people that skipped as well,

Daehwi: "Um...so guys, um me and Jinyoung are dating *~*" (11am)

Minhyun: "You guys are cute, we all saw it coming..also.."

Woojin: "Should we spill the tea?"

Minhyun: "Haha, yes, Me and Woojinie here are also together.."

Jinyoung: "Hyung, you two were also being too obvious."

And then Daniel enters the chat..

Daniel: "So now there is three couples in this group, poor Jaehwan and Sungwoon.."

Daehwi: "Also..Daniel hyung, what is Jihoon doing?" 

Daniel: "Still sleeping, I'm at my house right now, I gotta deal with..you know.."

Daehwi: "So.. Jihoonie doesn't know yet?"

Daniel: "I'm planning on telling him today, because all of you guys know."

Woojin: "Jihoon is going to get so curious once he sees these messages, lol."

Minhyun: "True, oh well, I just hopes he understands and accepts.."

My eyes furrowed at their secret messages, what was the secret that only I hadn't been informed about?

I just finished my food and put the plate in the sink, I went back into my room, slouching on my bed as I scroll down more, reading the rest of the messages.

Jinyoung: "I'm genuinely still surprised that Daehwi and Woojin accepted it, I would've expected you guys to run away or something." 

Daehwi: "Normally, yes, but if it's you, I'm beyond happy knowing I'm protected ^~^"

Woojin: "I agree, I'd never think that I'd ever accept affection but Minhyun hyung proved me wrong.." 

Minhyun: "Haha, cutie, you can count on me to give you lots of affection." 

Okay, now I was extremely confused, they were definitely hiding something from me, something that might me run away or stay depending on how much I love...

Daniel? I guessed. I read more messages.

Jinyoung: "I'm glad you feel protected Hwi, I just hope that Jihoon will feel the same with Daniel because he is the most...extreme." 

Daehwi: "Right..oh well, I'm sure Daniel will..um use..desperate measures, if you know what I mean.."

What? Desperate measures? To say I was confused is an understatement, what does Jinyoung mean when he said that Daniel is the most extreme? And what does Daehwi mean by desperate measures?

That was the last message that was sent on the group chat.. I have to ask them about the messages above..

Jihoon: "Um...what? What are you guys hiding from me?" I send.

Daehwi: "Umm, Daniel hyung will sort that out.."

Daniel: "Right..Jihoon..just get changed into something, I'm picking you up.."

Jihoon: "Huh? Okay? But where are you taking me?"

Daniel: "My house, I need to tell you something important."

Jihoon: "Is it about the thing you guys are saying that I should accept?"

Jinyoung: "Yes..now get ready, and also.."

Jinyoung: "Please don't run away..."

I was in confusion, I just furrowed my eyebrows, making them meet as I get up and go back into my wardrobe to just find some jeans, my hoodie was fine and because I was lazy, I only just shoved on some black jeans.

I just sat down on my bed after putting my jeans on, I was rocking back and forth, trying to think about what Daniel had to tell me, and I was thinking about why Jinyoung asked me to not run away, why would I have to run away though?

I was just sitting there until I received a private message from Daniel,

Daniel: "I'm outside, come..baby" 

With that, I mount the door, locking it fast as I see Daniel standing by what it seemed like, his car.

"Daniel!" I shout as I hug him, wrapping my arms around his neck. 

He pecked my forehead and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Baby..let's get going.." Daniel insisted. "Okay.." I say, letting go of him as he turned around and opened the door for me.

I just blushed in return because of his gentleman-like actions. I entered the car as he closed the door behind me.

He went over to the drivers seat and opened the door, letting himself in, sitting down and closing his door. "So..why are you taking me to your house?" I ask him in curiosity. 

~Third person POV~

"You will know when we get there..." Daniel sighed. "Is something...wrong?" Jihoon asked because of the sigh he got for his last question. "I...I'm afraid of doing this, but you have to know this sooner or later.." Daniel replied, staring straight at Jihoon's brown orbs.

"I don't know what it is, but please don't think that I will leave you.." Jihoon reassured trying not to sound confused at the same time. "Okay..I'll force you to stay either way.." Daniel whispered the last bit, "What was that?" Jihoon asked. "Nothing..." Daniel said continuing to drive.

\------

They arrived at Daniel's house and he parked outside his house. "Okay..so now what?" Jihoon asked, "You need to follow me inside...I need to...blindfold you first.." Daniel replied, pulling out a blindfold from his pocket. "H-Huh? Why though..." Jihoon asked flustered. "Because...it's a surprise.." Daniel replied with an internal smirk inside.

"O-okay.." Jihoon complied letting Daniel wrap the blindfold around his eyes. Now, he lost his vision and couldn't see as of now. Daniel exited the car going to Jihoon's side and opening the door, holding the younger's hand, guiding him out of the car. "Can I take off my blindfold now?" Jihoon asked, "Not yet baby, wait until I tell you too okay?" Daniel said in a gentle voice, planting a kiss on Jihoon's cheek.

"Okay.." Jihoon blushed. Daniel guided Jihoon to the front door, unlocking the door and closing it from behind, slowing guiding Jihoon down the stairs, leading to the basement...

"Are we going to your basement or something?" Jihoon guessed. "Yes..." Daniel replied, Jihoon just continued to walk blindfolded as Daniel was guiding him, until a certain stench of something invaded his smell. "D-Daniel? What's that smell?" Jihoon asked confused and a little scared. "The smell is something I was worried about." Daniel replied. 

It was time Jihoon finally new, they had finally reached the room, which held all of the heads of Jihoon's enemies or admirers... Daniel smirked, even if Jihoon wanted to run away or not, either way, Daniel would keep Jihoon here by force...

"What do you mean?" Jihoon was extremely lost in bewilderment. "You...can take off your blindfold.." Daniel said as he back-hugged Jihoon.. He smirked as he back-hugged the younger, he did it out of affection and also to hold him in place if he tries to run away. Jihoon heard the signal to remove the blindfold covering his eyes.

As he was reaching his hands behind his head, Jihoon's hands came into contact with Daniel's face because it was right behind his own head, making Daniel kiss his hand as it accidentally came into contact with his skin. 

Jihoon managed to remove the blindfold, Daniel hugged tighter...

The blindfold fell to the ground as Jihoon regained his vision..

There he saw.. the secret they were all hiding..

It all now made sense to Jihoon, all of the text messages, them telling him to not run away..

Jihoon froze, his body being unable to move because of Daniel and his own senses. He was unable to speak..

"Baby boy...This was what I wanted to tell you a long time ago, but I couldn't tell you until you were mine.." Daniel smirked, looking at Jihoon's reaction to his collection of heads. "I'll say it now.." Daniel added...

"My love for you..."

"I will kill anyone who interferes..."

"I love you, I won't let go..."

"Call me a monster, I still won't let go..."

"Because you are mine..."

"You always have been..."

Daniel whispered into Jihoon's ears, kissing it after. "I..." Jihoon tried to say something, but physically couldn't because of the shock. "Don't run away now, you got yourself into this, long ago.." Daniel said, still back-hugging Jihoon. It was exact scenario in his dream, he didn't think that it was a dream warning him..

"So..you killed Seongwoo...?" Jihoon finally managed to say as he saw his head. "Yes, he was a bother...and was bullying you.." Daniel nodded. "So...wait...why did you kill Jisung..?" Jihoon saw Jisung's head on display. "He liked you...you know, I'm extremely possessive.. no one is allowed to have you other than me.." Daniel smirked, pulling Jihoon closer and slowly kissing his neck..

"Are you scared..?" Daniel asked..

Jihoon had this weird feeling inside of him, it wasn't a scared or disgusted feeling though...it was more..

Protected..

"I..no.." Jihoon said, trying to find the exact words. "I feel...protected.." Jihoon said, thinking if that was the right word or not..

"So like Daehwi and Woojinie..Good.." Daniel smiled. "What do you mean by like Daehwi and Woojin?" Jihoon asked, turning around facing Daniel's smirk. "Jinyoung and Minhyun kill as well." Daniel confessed. "So then..what about Sungwoon and Jaehwan?" Jihoon asked. "They know about it, but kept it a secret until you, Daehwi and Woojin knew about it." Daniel replied, pecking Jihoon's lips after..

\------

"So...you don't mind this?" Jinyoung asked.

They were all now back in school, it was the next day, it was already lunch-time and they were sat down discussing.

"I am still a little shocked, but I guess it's not so bad.." Jihoon said. "Tell me, you feel protected as well right?" Daehwi asked, Daehwi had his head on Jinyoung's shoulder.

"I..yeah, you can put it that way.." Jihoon nodded. "I'm glad baby, I would've used force to make you stay otherwise." Daniel admitted. "Yeah, he would've he gets scary.." Minhyun added.

"Mhm, at least you made the right decision and didn't run away.." Sungwoon added.

"It's a miracle that all of us agree to something like this." Jaehwan said.

"It really is, I never thought that I'd agree to this, until I met Minhyun." Woojin admitted. 

"I guess with Daniel, I liked him a long time ago, I never knew back then but, it really wouldn't have made much of a difference if I knew back then or not." Jihoon confessed.

"So..you wouldn't have minded back then?" Daniel asked, "Not really, I guess I just loved you a lot.." Jihoon said, burying his head onto Daniel's shoulder.

"This really just proves that all of us are meant for each other." Minhyun claimed. 

"That was one of the most cheesiest things you've said." Woojin cringed. "Actually, I love you is the most cringiest thing I've said." Minhyun said. "True.." Woojin sighed in defeat.

"I agree, it's cringe but true." Daehwi agreed. "I love you my little hwi.." Jinyoung said as he smirked. Daehwi just playfully slapped Jinyoung's arm..

"How would you guys like to go to a cafe or something?" Daniel offered.

"Do you mean go now? As in skip school?" Jihoon corrected. "Yes." Daniel giggled. "Only if you are paying?" Jaehwan laughed. "If that's what you guys want then yes." Daniel offered.

Everyone cheered and started talking to their partners, only Sungwoon and Jaehwan talked as friends.

I guess soulmates really are real, having a friendship group that you know will stay forever with..it's an amazing feeling of happiness and freedom, the feeling of being protected and loved.

Everyone will experience the feeling, it's just a matter of waiting for the right time...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, try to find this story on wattpad, if your not lazy of course, think of it as a little hunt. I don't know how good or bad the story was but if you at least read it, I'm happy. Now you can enjoy the rest of your day, goodbye ;)


End file.
